The author will develop, extend, and apply statistical tests for detecting gene conversion in samples of aligned DNA sequences, particularly samples from multigene families and families of repeated sequences. Both parametric and nonparametric statistical models will be developed for this purpose. Statistics based on imbalance in the distribution of pairwise identical segments determined by a sample of DNA sequences will be among those considered.